Blue Eyed Donnie Darko and the AP Calc student Teacher f-u-c-k-i-n-g
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Castiel is in his last year of high school and he just wants to get through it peacefully with his best friend Charlie so he can quit smoking and got to college to become an astronomer, but the universe fucks everything up when Dean Winchester is introduced as his AP Calc student teacher and all they do is stare at each other all day. Destiel AU.
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOPPPPP! SOOOOOOOO, i will be updating my fics a lot more no worries, i've been falling behind in a lot of them, and i'm sorry about that but i've been really distracted. i graduated from high school and i was filling out all this stuff and i was just really busy so here's a fic i wrote down while i was bored and my computer was broken. **

Castiel drove a little too fast down the street on his way to school. usually he would pick up his best friend Charlie Bradbury buuuuuuut, for some reason he'd been running late every day and it was only the second week of school.

Castiel Novack could not get up in the morning for the life of him. He was not a morning person, sleeping in was a treasure and he was robbed of that treasured every morning by the obnoxious school system of Lawrence, Kansas that demanded he get up in time to make it to school by seven thirty.

Sighing loudly he parked his light blue pick up truck, cutting the engine and silencing the Simon and Garfunkle that had been blasting out of his speakers. Getting out of his truck he slung his back pack over his shoulder and tried to pull the wrinkles out of his Donnie Darko t-shirt. He walked into his homeroom just as Mr. Crowley was finishing attendance, he attacked by a fiery red force.

" You're late! Again! Castiel, you never used to be late to school."

Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling down at her.

"I always went to bed early Charlie, but now I go out with you all the time and Gabriel keeps me up. I need my sleep."

"Well you certainly look like you just crawled out of bed." she said giggling as she looked at his clothes and hair.

"That's because I did. I'm pretty sure this shirt is, like, a week and a half old. Hasn't been washed."

"Awh, that's disgusting." she said scrunching up her face.

Castiel shrugged and went off to his AP Literature class and Charlie headed to English. Castiel loved his his AP Literature class because he was the only person in it. His teacher was Chuck Shurley, a short man with dark brown hair and an equally dark, scraggly beard. He taught only one student because Cas was the only person who was qualified enough for his difficult class. Castiel was, in fact, the only student to voluntarily sign up for Chuck's class and be qualified for it.

Cas was comfortable with Mr. Shurley, he let Cas call him Chuck. They had a colleagues/friends relationship instead of a student/teacher one.

"Hey Cas" Chuck said lifting his head from his arms that were on his desk for only a second before slumping it back down onto his arms.

"Hangover?" Cas asked as he sat in a desk right across from the teacher.

"The evil mother of all hangovers." Chuck grumbled into his arms.

"Well i finished Hamlet so..."

"Did you read the author's note?"

"Chuck, the author's note is twenty-seven pages. Shakespeare was the Faulkner of play-writes."

"Read it Cas."

"Fine" Cas grumbled and stuck his tongue out at Chuck.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, Novack." Chuck said, his voice was muffled against his arms but you could hear the smile.

"What? How did you-...? You're not even looking!" Cas said grinning and then he started laughing.

"Oh my god, Cas, laugh quieter. hangover."

-x-

Cas didn't have a class with Charlie until third period, right before lunch. They had AP Calculus. Cas hated AP Calculus.

"Cas!" Charlie shouted as she skipped her way towards him, "Are you ready to face your impending doom?"

"As read as I'll ever be." Cas said and sighed dramatically.

He and Charlie waited outside until it was absolutely necessary to go inside, leaning against the lockers talking until Mr. Crowley opened his door to look at them.

"You two need to come into my class now, so I can, you know, start teaching." their math teacher drawled in his British accent.

Cas slung an arm around Charlie's shoulders as they walked in, a very noticeable look of agony apparent on his face. Cas noticed that there was another person at the front of the room but he payed them no mind.

"Oh wipe that look off your face Novack, you and Ms. Bradbury are the only students in this class who actually know what's going on." Crowley hissed at him.

"That still doesn't change my deep and profound hatred for numbers, sir." Cas replied, removing his arm from Charlie's shoulders and making his way to his desk. Mr. Crowley rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to the entire class.

Cas and Charlie sat in the back of the classroom, in desks that were right next to each other, pressed against the back wall.

"Lookin' good Clarence." Meg Masters said with a wink as Cas passed by her.

"Thanks Meg, maybe in a universe where I'm straight." he replied with a smirk.

"You haven't got a chance Masters," Balthazar Roche said coming up behind Cas and snaking his arms around Cas' waist.

"And neither do you, Roche."

"Not even in another universe?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope Balthazar, not even then." Cas winked sarcastically.

"Mr. Roche will you please let Castiel sit down so I can get on with my class?" Mr. Crowley asked raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks Mr. Crowley," Cas said as he sat down. the over-exaggerated gratefulness could not be mistaken in his voice. Charlie tried to stifle her laugh, the other students didn't try so hard.

"Shut up," Crowley growled, "Alright children, for the rest of the year the local college has graced us with the presence of a student teacher. Say hello to Mr. Winchester, you may remember his younger brother Sam that graduated two years ago."

There was a short silence before Cas heard a deep, smooth, sexy as hell voice say, "Uh hi."

Cas looked up from a note that Charlie had written to him a minute before, he hadn't gotten to read it yet. Standing in front of the class, right next to Mr. Crowley, was _the _most attractive man that Castiel had ever seen.

He had tan, golden but not too dark skin, he was tall at six foot one, and his light brown hair looked wind blown and product free. He was very muscular; broad shoulders, taught chest and arms, a square jaw and cheek bones that could cut glass clean through, and green eyes. Eyes so very, very green and bright and captivating that Cas struggled immensely to look away when they locked eyes for a moment.

He tore his eyes away from Mr. Winchester and looked at the note Charlie had slipped to him in a code only they could understand, it read; _oooh! new student teacher, i'd jump his bones and I don't even like dick._

Cas snorted and smirked at Charlie. He wrote back; _He's fucking gorgeous, I locked eyes with him for a second and I need a smoke._

Yes, Cas did smoke cigarettes. He had started sophomore year after his dad left him and his brothers to live on their own. They helped his anxiety. He knew that they were bad for him, he'd hated them until he started using them. Frankly, he still did, he'd just gotten used to the smell. He'd try quitting after he was done with school, he wasn't going to be one of those idiots that died because they purposefully charred their own lungs.

Right before class was ending Charlie wrote back; _I'll sit outside with you so we can discuss Mr. Sexayyyyy._

Cas chuckled quietly and shoved the note into his pocket. The bell rang signaling that is was time for lunch.

Castiel and Charlie were the last to leave the room besides Mr. Winchester and Mr. Crowley. Before they could leave Mr. Crowley caught his attention.

"Castiel, everything's okay?"

"Yeah, _Fergus_, everything is fine." Cas said with a small smile and Crowley waved them away.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked.

"Lucifer is still pretty close with Crowley and asked him to keep an eye on me after my crazy monster anxiety attack at the beginning of last year." Cas explained as they stopped at their lockers for their home lunches.

At the beginning of Castiel's junior year the three Novack brothers got a letter in the mail around Christmas time; it was from their father. Lucifer and Gabriel refused to let Castiel read it, but he knew about the letter and it gave him hope that his father could possibly still care about him and his brothers. He was wrong. One day Cas found the letter while he was looking for a sweater that Lucifer said he could borrow.

All it said was; _This is the information to get into your bank accounts. The return address on this is for a shack in Mexico, don't try contacting me._

Below was only the back information, nothing else. He had an explosive anxiety attack and his depression plummeted downwards. Junior year had not been a good year for Cas, hence his older brother's worry.

When it was warm out and everyone was eating at the tables outside the school Charlie and Cas liked to eat away from everyone else because they liked to be able to have a conversation without seeing people sucking each other's faces or screaming. They ate a few feet away from the tables on some grass right next to the school parking lot.

Charlie sat down with her back to the school and Cas sat in front of her facing it. After he finished his thermos full of tomato soup and noodles he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. There wasn't a rule against smoking on school grounds as long as you were outside because the principal and at least three other teachers smoked.

"So Mr. Winchester..." Charlie said grinning at him.

"More like Mr. Kiss me against a wall." Cas mumbled and took a drag of his cig.

Charlie threw her head back laughing and then shoved some salad into her mouth, "For realz. He's not much older than us, he's got to be like what, twenty three?"

"That's five years Charlie and he's a teacher."

"_Student_ teacher," Charlie corrected him, "You could totally hit that."

"I don't ever _hit_ anything, and you don't even know if he's into guys Charles."

"Are you kidding me? You were literally the only thing he looked at in class today."

Castiel's eyes widened, and you wouldn't think they could get any bigger.

"No."

"Yup." Charlie said smirking and stuffing some more leaves into her mouth.

"I don't believe... you." Cas said sighing and blowing out some smoke, his words drifting off. Mr. Winchester was looking out of Mr. Crowley's classroom window and right at him.

"He's looking out the window at you, isn't he?" Charlie asked, but didn't turn around.

"Maybe." Cas hissed. Cas took a deep breath and locked eyes with his new student teacher and waved with the hand he was holding his cigarette in. Cas even smiled a little and Mr. Winchester jumped, surprised that he was noticed but smiled and waved back.

Cas then looked right at Charlie, he didn't want to see Mr. Winchester's reaction when he saw that Cas was blushing furiously. He took an enormous drag from his cigarette and then stood, and stamped it out with the heel of his doc martin boot.

"Come on, lunch is over Charlie."

"You're lucky you have that as an excuse to leave." Charlie said laughing.

"Shut up."

-x-

Every student was staring at Dean while Crowley had stuck his head out of the room for a moment. He didn't even know what Crowley was doing he just knew that the students saw him as a stranger and one brown haired girl was making things more and more uncomfortable with every wink she gave him. He wanted Crowley to come back inside.

When Crowley did come back in the classroom he wasn't alone; two more students followed him in. A boy with raven colored messy hair that Dean didn't get a good look at that was probably up to his shoulder in height had his arm around a small, pretty red headed girl.

"Oh wipe that look off your face Novack, you and Ms. Bradbury are the only students in this class who actually know what's going on." Crowley growled.

Novack? Dean thought he'd heard that last name before.

"That still doesn't change my deep and profound hatred for numbers, sir." the Novack boy replied and Dean snorted because it was a little ironic. Someone who hated numbers was good with them. Dean then looked up to look at the boy who had replied to Crowley with the snide remark to see two other students, a dark haired evil looking girl and a snooty British blonde boy practically arguing over him. The boy rolled his eyes and sat down after Crowley saved him and Dean finally got a good look.

He was fucking screwed. Novack was the most gorgeous male human being that Dean had ever had the pleasure to look at.

He was thin, but not too thin, thin enough that his collar bones jutted right out of his pale creamy skin, just like his ridiculously square jaw. His raven hair was so messy and sexy and it fell into his face a little. When he blew it away his eyes were visible, they were huge and wide and incredibly blue. So fucking, fucking...fucking blue. And his lips were all pale and full and super light pink and Dean couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like when they melted against his plump dark ones.

Shaking his head he cleared his throat and said, "Uh hi," trying to hide the fact that his voice had actually dropped two octaves when thinking about a _student_ and said hello to the class after Crowley introduced him as Mr. Winchester.

Finally Dean was free from grabby make up wearing too thin barbie dolls that actually were way too dumb to be taking AP Calculus and sighed in relief as he saw down at the little table next to Crowley's desk. Crowley shot him a sheepish smile before directing his attention to the two students who were the last to leave. Ms. Bradbury who Dean had learned was called Charlie and _Castiel_.

When Dean heard Crowley say the boys name he wasn' at all surprised that the gorgeous boy was graced with a name as beautiful as that. God he was really fucking screwed.

"Castiel, everything's okay?" Crowley asked the boy.

"Yeah, _Fergus,_ everything is fine." Castiel replied with a smirk and Dean was surprised to see Crowley so calm about the student using his, admittedly ugly, first name.

Crowley shook his head when the two teenagers departed and said, "That boy." more to himself but Dean responded anyways.

"He's...different."

Crowley snorted, "You've no idea. Literally the smartest and most smart ass kid that I've ever taught."

"The others seem to like him." Dean said referring to the two students flirting with the boy earlier.

"They do," Crowley said with a laugh, "But he doesn't say yes to any of them. i'm not sure if it's because he just doesn't like them or if he's afraid of what his brother's would do to them."

"He's got brothers?" Dean asked, he was already much to interested in this kid.

"Yeah, two older ones, Lucifer and Gabriel, little demons in high school. Gabriel was in Sam's year."

"Oh! That's where I've heard his last name before. Lucifer was a few years older than me, but I remember Gabe coming around the house all the time. He and Sammy are still real close."

"Castiel is a lot less...approachable than his brothers. Kid was always quiet until Charlie moved to town and they've been inseparable ever since. He's had a tough home life and doesn't really like large groups. He became popular unintentionally." Crowley said with a sad laugh. "I'm sure you remember what that's like."

"Do I ever." Dean said snorting.

Dean's father died when he was thirteen and Sammy was ten, after that their mother got addicted to anti-depressants and boos. When Dean turned sixteen his and Sammy's Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen, some close family friends, became their legal guardians because Mary was no longer a fit mother. She OD'd two and a half months later.

Right before she died Dean became popular at school on accident. He'd joined the baseball team to try and distract himself from his life at home and was incredibly good at it. That coupled with his looks got everyone's attention, but he closed everyone off accept for his three best friends; Jo, his adopted sister, Ash his adopted brother and Benny Lafayette.

Crowley left the room a few minutes later and Dean went to get his lunch out of the teacher's room. Ellen had made him a bacon cheese burger from her bar and grille restaurant, The Roadhouse, with extra cheese and extra bacon for his first day at work. He ate it quickly and decided to head back to the classroom because the only other student teacher that he knew of was Anna Milton and she tried to sleep with him four different times in their sophomore year of college and he was just not in the mood.

Dean had realized that he was bisexual in his junior year of high school when they had a substitute teacher, named Mr. Matt Cohen and the only thing Dean could think about was fucking him on the teacher's desk. Luckily the cold war has nothing to do with math so his teaching job is pretty safe.

Dean decided to call Sam, he should be out of his only class of the day by now.

"Hey Dean, how's the first day goin so far?"

"It's going pretty great, there are some people taking AP Calculus that shouldn't be allowed to take pre algebra but Mr. Crowley is as cool as ever so.."

"That's great Dean but what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sammy?" Dean asked confused.

Sam sighed and Dean could hear his eyes roll, "Dean you said thing's were 'pretty great' you never say that unless you're lying."

"I do not"

"Do too."

"Shut up you bitch."

"Jerk, just tell me, god damn."

"Fine, it's one of my students."

"What's wrong? Are they like extra dumb? Did they bully someone?"

"No Sammy, it's nothing like that. He's actually ridiculously good at math, he hates it but he's a genius."

"Dean not everyone likes math, you can't just dislike them becau-"

Dean cut him off, "Sammy he's really hot and he's eighteen and I can't stop looking at him."

Sam laughed over the phone. That huge, loud, rays of sunshine shooting out of his ass, belly laugh.

"Sam this isn't funny, this is bad."

"It's like you and Mr. Cohen all over again accept it's the other way around. Way to go Dean."

"I'm serious Sammy, I don't know what to do."

"Well is he gay?"

"I think so, based off of him turning down a really hot chick by saying 'maybe in a universe where i'm straight'"

"Uhm, okay, Dean just calm down. You're a student teacher and he's eighteen so legally there's nothing that could be put against you _if_ something happens between you two. Just keep it as professional as you can inside of school."

Lawyer Sammy comes to the rescue again.

"Thanks Sammy, I gotta go, but I'll see you at home okay?"

"Bye Dean."

Sam hung up the phone and Dean leaned against a bookcase and looked out the window with a very dramatic and depressing sigh.

And there he was, Castiel sitting in the grass, facing him, eating something out of a thermos. Charlie was sitting across from him with her back to Dean and he saw her wave a fork full of salad around as she told him something. He rolled his eyes and replied with a small smirk and Dean growled. Luckily he was alone. Dean had issues with controlling himself, especially with really hot math genius boys.

Dean watched as Cas finished his food and then pulled out a cigarette. That was unexpected. Dean never really minded cigarettes because Bobby smoked for a really long time until Ellen said she wouldn't' marry him until he quit. And honestly, it was really hot watching Cas light a cigarette and take a drag after slipping the small lighter into the side of his boot.

Then Cas locked eyes with him. Again. This was the second time Dean had locked eyes with the boy and he couldn't decide if he was happy about it or not. Cas waved and smile at him and Dean's insides melted because not only could he be hot but he was also now the official kind of being adorable. After getting over the surprise of the boy actually acknowledging him unlike earlier Dean smiled and waved back.

Then the bell rang.

He turned away from the window as Cas stood from his spot on the ground, he picked up a square tin lunch box that had a giant lotus flower on it. Charlie's had Arwen from the Lord of the Rings.

Juniors flooded into Mr. Crowleys room and he sighed, introducing himself as Crowley entered behind all of them.

He was fucking screwed.

-x-

The day had ended and Dean headed towards his beloved 1967 Chevy Impala and noticed that someone was leaning against a baby blue pick up truck parked a space away.

It was Gabriel Novack.

"Gabe?" Dean asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Deano! I work here." the short golden haired and golden eyed man replied with a grin. He popped an orange dumdum pop into his mouth.

"You do?"

"Yeah doofus, I'm a student teacher like you, well not really, I'm an aid for the middle school, i'm not in the grad program you're in yet, obviously."

"Okay."

"How's Sammoose?"

"He told me he saw you three days ago, Gabe."

"I know I just wanted to know if he talks about me." Gabriel said with a wink.

"Well he does, much too often. See yah around, Gabe." Dean headed back to his car before he could listen to Gabriel's reply.

AS he was putting his stuff in the back seat he did hear, "Gabriel what the fuck are you doing here?"

It was a deep and gravelly voice.

"Cassieee! I work here, didn't i tell yah?" Gabriel asked hugging his little brother.

Cas glared at him, "No you don't" he said in disbelief.

"Sure do!"

"Doing what? Who in this building, or entire town for that matter, would actually willing hire you?"

"Shut up, fuckweed, I'm an aid for the middle schoolers."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Cas said with a shrug, clearly implying that Gabriel is still a middle schooler.

"I need a ride home."

"Nope."

"But Cassiieeeeeeeeee"

"Gabriel, I'm going to Charlie's and not only do I not want you to squeeze into my truck with us, but I also don't want to drop you off."

Dean sighed, "I'll drive you home Gabe, but we gotta pick up Sammy first."

Cas' head shot up to look at his student teacher. They locked eyes and Dean smiled sheepishly, walking across one parking spot to get to them.

"Oh boy I get to see Samsquatch!" Gabriel said excitedly.

"Hello Mr. Winchester." Cas said politely, trying not to stare to obviously at his face or chest or him in general. Gabriel smirked at him.

"Hey Castiel." Dean said calmly. Charlie was walking over and Cas pulled out a cigarette.

It was Gabriel's turn to glare at him.

"I thought i hid those."

"Lucifer gave them to me." Cas said with the cigarette between his lips.

"You need to quit Cassie," Gabriel said sincerely.

"Yeah well, when school induced anxiety disappears I will okay?" Cas said with a sad smile, "Come on Charles." Cas said to her, "Bye Mr. Winchester, I'll see you later Gabriel."

Cas and Charlie climbed into his truck and they drove away just after Cas heard say goodbye. He looked at Mr. Winchester in the review mirror until he couldn't see him anymore.

How could he have forgotten that Gabriel's closest friend and humongous crush was on Sam Winchester? He actually knew Sam really well and that means that Mr. Winchester, was in fact the infamous older brother. Dean.

"You're fucking screwed." Charlie snorted and Cas laughed, and turned up Riders on the Storm. For the longest time it was only Jim Morrison from The Doors that he was in love with and now he was hot for teacher.

He really was screwed .

**Soooo that's the first chapter of this fic! The other chapters will be coming soon, my computer crashed so i have to rewrite a few of them from memory. the other's are written down. REview please? One love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to this guys! Here's the next chapter! I'll e updating some of my other fics soon. Enjoy :D**

Dean sighed loudly when he slumped down in his chair in the living room of his and Sammy's home after he dropped Gabriel off at his own. That short little man sure was definitely an absolutely horrible thing that came in a tiny package.

Gabriel Novack did not stop talking you had something sweet to shove into his mouth, and to Dean's dismay, the only thing Gabriel wanted to shove into his mouth on the car ride home was Sam, which made things more than a little uncomfortable.

Sam seemed more than okay with it but Dean just didn't like to listen to his brother and Gabe be all flirty and...Gabe just had to use so many awful innuendos. It was a big brother's nightmare.

And it only added to the terrible dream that Dean was currently living; Having a huge ass motherfucking crush on one of his students.

"So," Sam said plopping his over-sized body onto the couch, his feet stuck off the arm, "Who's the lucky kid that caught you're eye? Do I know him?"

Sam had only graduated from Lawrence High two years before, " I'm almost positive that you do." Dean grumbled.

"Seriously?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows, "He's a senior?"

Dean nodded and before Dean could even tell Sam who it was he'd figured it out, "No," he said with a grin, "I can actually see that..."

"What? You know who it is? I haven't even told you!"

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out," Sam snickered, "Especially since he's the only good looking senior that I am on a first name basis with."

Dean scoffed, "He's more than just good looking." he said more to himself than to Sam but Sam heard it anyways.

"Does Gabe know you've got the hots for his baby brother?" Sam asked.

"What? No of course not, why the hell would I tell him?"

"Because he probably wouldn't mind, and might even hook you up with his number or something..."

"Yeah, that's a funny joke Sam."

"No seriously, he literally cannot be the least bit angry with you about this because he's the one trying to pursue _you're _ younger brother."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not telling him, I can barely be in the same room as him without wanting to rup my hair out."

"Fine, I'll tell him."

"Umm, no you won't." Dean said angrily.

"Dean it'll be fine, I'll jut mention it in conversation or something."

"Whatever, but if he pulls some fucked up kind of prank while I'm at work you will feel my wrath."

Sam laughed and nodded, "Deal."

That night Dean fell asleep in his recliner while Sam was watching an absurd amount of Law and Order. Sam sighed when he decided to go to bed and woke up his brother, "Come on Dean, you can't sleep in the living room, it kills your back."

Dean mumbled before pulling himself out of the chair with the help of Sam and going to bed.

"DEAN WAKE UP YOU'VE GOT TO GET TO WORK IN AN HOUR AND A HALF." Sam yelled to Dean from his own room. He knew Dean could hear him because he hadn't closed the door the night before.

Dean shot up out of his bed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME SAMMY, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Dean walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to glare at his little brother.

"Because you never get enough sleep, Dean."

Dean's glare faded a little and then faded even more when Sam handed him a plate full of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said smiling at his little brother.

"Yeah well, you need to eat better too."

"I eat fine." Dean said defensively.

"Dean, beer and cold pizza is not a sufficient breakfast. Or lunch or Dinner for that matter."

DEan huffed but smiled at his brother again, Dean sometimes didn't mind when Sammy took care of him. Sometimes.

Dean was washing his dishes when Sam was heading out for his super ridiculous early class about law or whatever.

"Bye Dean, make sure you take a shower, I guarantee you're students will not like your BO, especially Castieeeeelllll." Sam said dragging Cas' name out dreamily.

"Shut up, asshat!" DEean shouted back and got into the shower.

-x-

"Cassiieeeeeee! Get up you have to get to school!" Gabriel said shaking him awake violently.

This was something that Castiel completely despised about Gabriel. The night before Gabriel went to a bar and drank waaayyy to much and Castiel just happened to wake up to the phone instead of Lucifer and had to leave at _three in the morning _to pick him up and drag his drunk ass home. _BUT _ Gabriel was miraculously immune to getting a hangover. He's never had one no matter how utterly wasted he got the night before, which is why this particular morning he was giddy and as energetic as ever and Castiel was unhealthily exhausted because he had to make sure Gabriel didn't choke on his own vomit the night before.

"Gabriel I'm not going to school."

"Nah, dude, litt-ullllll bro, I called Charlie to see if you could risk it but she said you've got a history test so up and adam pretty boy."

"I hate you."

"Will you hate me less if I give you a piggy back ride downstairs?"

"Yes."

Castiel sluggishly climbed onto his tiny older brother's black and they headed downstairs, Lucifer had already gone to work. Gabriel slumped his younger brother down onto a stool at the island and turned towards the stove to fill a plate with two blueberry waffles and and some bacon then handed it to Castiel.

"Here yah go Cassie, I made your favorite. Eat up, you need some energy for school."

Cas smiled blearily at hos brother, "Thank you Gabriel." as he was eating he asked with a mouthful of waffles, "Can you drive? I don't think I'm up to it."

"Yeah of course," Gabriel said and looked guiltily down at his feet, "Look Cassie, I'm real sorry about last night, I thought Luci would answer the phone, I should've known to wait until a weekend, you need your sleep."

"Gabriel it's alright."

"No Cassie, it's not. You're insomnia is just starting to get better, I am the _last _person that should've had done this to you."

"Well, I forgive you,...as long as you don't hide my cigarettes again."

"Cassie.."

"Gabriel I know they're bad for me," Cas said rolling his eyes, "I only smoke a pack every few days, I'm going to quit after high school, I promise. I'm not one to die because I blackened my own lungs."

Gabriel smiled at his brother's eloquent way of saying things.

"Okay Cassie, I won't."

Gabriel drove with Cas to school even though he didn't have to be there for another hour and sighed shooting Cas a glance in the truck, he was asleep in his seat. He still felt a little guilty, how could he not, he should probably talk to his teachers so he wouldn't get in trouble if he fell asleep in class.

"Come on Cassie, we're here." Gabriel said nudging his brother awake.

Cas was wearing a pair of Lucifer's gym shorts, a black hoodie that had the bunny, Frank, from Donnie Darko on the back of it and some Adidas sandals with balck Nike socks. It was the easiest to get him into.

"You need some help getting into school?" Gabe asked.

"Nah, I got it, see yah later Gabriel." Cas slurred and slumped out of the truck, loping slowly into the school.

Castiel almost walked into the wrong home room twice before he made his way into Mr. Crowley's room rubbing his eyes. Crowley looked up worriedly form his desk as did Dean who was sitting at his own make shift desk that was pushed near Crowley's.

Charlie came running up to her best friend with a coffee in her hand.

"Cas! Here, oh my gosh, Gabriel called me. Doesn't he know any better?" she asked shoving the coffee into his hands.

"He apologized profusely this morning and made me blueberry waffles, we're fine." He said smiling at her, "What is this?"

"You're favorite! Hot caramel swirl cream and sugar, but I also had them add three shots of espresso." she said with a wink.

"Charlie Bradbury you are my savior, I bow to you Queen of Moons." he said and bowed at the waist.

Charlie let out a shrill giggle as he took a gulp of the scalding liquid. He didn't blow on it and winced a little, but he didn't mind, the slight sting and heat kept his eyes open.

Before they could sit down and wait for announcements Crowley called Cas to his desk. Cas walked over, dragging his feet loudly.

"What's up Fergus?" Cas asked sleepily.

"Are you alright? I heard miss Bradbury say something about you're insane brother Gabriel."

Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb.

"Gabriel got wasted at a bar last night and I was the one who woke up to his phone call. I had to pick him up at three and then make sure he didn't kill himself choking on his own bile so I didn't get to sleep until like at least five."

"Why aren't you at home sleeping?" Crowley asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a test today, Chuck... I mean, Mr. Shurley will let me sleep in his class, and I'll probably have Gabe dismiss me after my test."

"Gabriel is here? He doesn't have a hangover?"

"No." Cas said with a little ice in his voice, "He doesn't get hangovers."

Castiel walked back to his desk and collapsed into it.

"Nice outfit." Charlie mused.

"Thanks, it was the easiest to put on."

"You really pull off the lazy bum look." Charlie said waggling her eyebrows.

"Thanks." Cas said gulping down some more of the scalding liquid.

"Cassie boy pulls of anything my dear Charlotte." Balthazar said turning to speak to them.

"Not in the mood Balthazar." Cas snapped.

When the bell rang Cas winced a little but trudged to his English class, Chuck was somewhat sober today and sitting at his desk typing ferociously away on his laptop.

"Cas?" he said worriedly.

"Gabriel got wasted. I drove him home, running on an hour and a half of sleep." he said in a short explanation.

"Go ahead and sleep, we were just going to discuss today anyways."

"Thank you Chuck."

-x-

When Dean looked up to see Castiel shuffling into the room sleepily and in bummy clothes while rubbing his eyes he couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in worry, apparently Crowley felt the same way.

They watched as Charlie gave him a coffee with an insane amount of caffeine radiating through it and listened as they discussed Cas' brother Gabriel. Dean then listened, it wasn't difficult because he was so close, to what Crowley discussed with Cas. Apparently Cas was running on an hour and a half of sleep because he had to take care of his older brother.

This made Dean very angry.

He also couldn't help the small surge of jealousy that rushed up inside him when that snarky British kid made a pass at Cas, but he knew Balthazar and Charlie were right, Cas did look good in bummy clothes.

Dean walked by Chuck Shurley's room and glanced inside the classroom, and froze. Cas was sleeping at his desk while Chuck was doing something on his computer. Chuck got up to throw some paper away and took Cas' empty coffee cup as well.

Dean decided he go out after the algebra class and get Cas a coffee and give it to him at lunch so he'd be a little more awake while taking his test. No one ever falls asleep after drinking coffee with three shots of espresso unless their unhealthily tired. Dean figured there might be something more to it than dragging Gabriel home but he wasn't going to pry.

While Cas was sleeping through his English class he went and found Gabriel in the teachers room. Thankfully he was alone.

"Oh hey Deano" Gabriel said but with a lot less gusto than usual.

"Gabe, do you realize how tired your little brother is?"

Gabriel's head snapped up and he looked at Dean angrily, "That is none of your business Dean."

"Oh I think it is," Dean said seriously, "Cas is one of my students and I'm an older brother, you don't ever let a student or little brother come to school like that."

"Dean, I realized that I've royally fucked up, and you don't even know how Lucifer is going to rip into me later and I already feel exponentially guiltier than any other brother would, I promise you, you don't need to tell me."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's a lot of things I'm not telling you."

"Gabe..."

"Cassie has insomnia. That coupled with his anxiety makes it hard for him to fall asleep at night, no matter how late or tired he is it takes a while for him to go under."

"Well, that explains what he said about the cigarettes yesterday" was all Dean could say.

Gabriel nodded, "Do not, and I mean _DO NOT_ tell him I told you about it. Don't even mention it, it's not something he likes to talk about."

"I won't." Dean said and left the teachers room so he wouldn't be late for Crowley's algebra class, he'd actually be helping out a lot today.

-x-

Chuck shook Cas awake and Cas jumped and yelped loudly, clearly startled. Chuck laughed, "Wake up Cas, you need to get to your next class."

"Already?" Cas asked squinting at the clock.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you. But Crowley'll probably let oyu sleep in that class too, and then you have lunch to get some food in you, help keep you awake."

"Yeah okay, thanks Chuck."

"No problem, and remember if you ever feel like you're gettin sick of your brothers, just come stay at my place for the weekend or something."

"I remember, thanks, again." Cas said quietly before shuffling into his AP Calculus class.

He was sitting in his desk while leaning his head heavily on Charlie's arm but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll make a copy of my notes for you, I take better ones anyways."

"Thanks a bunch Charles, I love you."

Charlie snorted because Cas was so out of it he sounded almost drunk.

"I love you too, maybe you need to eat and then you'll be a little less delirious."

"I need a cigarette, that's what I need." Cas mumbled into her arm before his eyes slowly shut.

Around fifteen minutes later someone nudged him awake, it only felt like seconds but his eyes snapped open anyways and they were staring up at beautifully bright green ones. It was Mr. Winchester.

"Sorry," Cas mumbled.

"It's fine Cas," Dean said smiley sympathetically, "Crowley told me that you've just gotta do this worksheet and then you can sleep the rest of the class okay?"

"Okay." he said smiling back and then smiled even wider at the short British teacher that was sitting at his desk. Crowley returned the show of affection with a small smirk.

Mr. Winchester patted his shoulder lightly, sending a blindingly electric current through Cas' entire body, before walking away.

"He touched you." Charlie squealed into his ear.

"Shut up," he said into her sleeve.

"You love me, and here, just copy off of mine and then go to sleep, you've got at least forty five minutes."

"Okay." Cas mumbled again and did so.

The second time someone nudged him awake it was Charlie.

"Thirty seconds before the bell rings, didn't want you embarrass yourself by falling out of you seat because it startled you." She told him.

"You're so kind." he said, only being slightly sarcastic.

"I'll always be your knight in shining armor, Cas."

"You know it," he said grinning and slinging an arm around her shoulders, and she held up some of his weight without even being asked. He really loved her at times like these.

He looked up to see that Crowley was the only other person left in the room, Mr. Winchester had gone somewhere and Cas couldn't help but feel a little put out.

"Thanks Crowley, for letting me sleep."

"It's not a problem Castiel, I also had a stern talk with your brother, you'll be sleeping all day tomorrow, no school for you."

"You talked to Gabriel?" Cas asked raising his eyebrows, "What'd he say?"

"Only that he'd already heard it all from Mr. Winchester." Crowley said with a smirk.

"Really?" Cas asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do believe that Dean is rather fond of you, as am I. _So_ get your rest."

"I will." Cas said smiling again but looking down to hide his blush. _Mr. Winchester had actually talked to Gabriel about him, because he was concerned. _This thought filled Castiel's chest with warmth.

"Come on loverboy, you need to eat before our history test." Charlie whispered to him so Crowley couldn't hear and pulled him from the classroom.

Cas and Charlie were sitting away from the other students at lunch time again. Cas was leaning against a tree for support, while he ate his sufficiently hot tomato soup. It felt good eat, Charlie was right.

"The food helping?" she asked.

He nodded and took another spoonful and then heard someone clear their throat. The two students looked up to see Mr. Winchester standing there, staring down at them.

"Hi Mr. Winchester! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Charlie asked with a smile. It made Dean smile.

"I uh, heard what you and Crowley were talking about this morning, I didn't mean to pry but I uh, got you this, figured you might need it before your test. Three shots of espresso, I heard Charlie talk about the coffee you liked." He said smiling sheepishly before handing it to Cas.

"Thank you so much," Cas said and reached for it gratefully.

"So, mind if i join you?" Dean asked and held up his Batman the Animated Series lunch box.

-x-

"Of course not!" Charlie answered Dean's nervously asked question, "Anyone who brings coffee for Cas and has a total badass lunch box like that is super welcome."

"Thank you again," Cas said beaming at him as he sat down and Dean couldn't help but smile back, the kid was fucking adorable.

"It's no problem Cas." Dean crossed his legs and set hos lunch box in front of him.

"Crowley told me you spoke to my brother about my lack of sleep situation." Cas said looking at him curiously, "Why?"

"Oh gosh, Cas, I didn't mean to cross any boundaries but you're a cool kid and a great student and well, I'm a big brother and it kinda got me a little angry, if I ever did something like that to Sammy..." Dean shook his head.

"He would forgive you, just as I did Gabriel," Cas said sincerely, "You're brother is a wonderful person and has always been very nice to me. And you didn't cross a boundary Mr. Winchester, knowing teachers care so much is something that matters greatly to Charlie and I."

Dean smiled and nodded. The kid really knew how to word things.

Dean didn't want to admit it even though he knew every teacher does so, but he was most certain that Cas and Charlie were his favorite students. It's a good thing he was only a student teacher.

"Sooooo," Charlie said changing the subject, "What's for lunch, I got chicken salad." she said with a grin and showed him a Tupperware full of chopped white chicken, apples, grapes, raisins, celery and a little bit of mayo all mixed together.

"Tomato soup." Cas hummed setting his coffee down and finishing his lunch.

"Oh I uh, I got a bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and extra cheese?" he said chuckling a little as he pulled it from his lunch box.

They laughed at him, "You made it?" Charlie asked.

"Pfft, no I don't have time for that. My uh I guess you could say mother figure, Ellen Harvelle made it for me. She owns the Roadhouse Bar and Grille down the street."

Cas' eyes visibly widened, "Those are my favorite burgers of all time."

Dean smiled at him, "Wanna bite?"

"Cas nodded vigorously and Dean let him bite it off, not really caring about germs.

_Cas' mouth touched my burger. And then I took a bite. I indirectly kissed my student. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him now..._ Dean shook his head slightly so that they couldn't see to shake away the though of kissing his student. He was eating lunch with him, he couldn't think about him in that way, not like this.

"So you're lunch boxes are pretty cool too," Dean said looking at Cas and Charlie's. "What happened to the Lotus flower?" Dean asked.

"I have two," Cas explained, "I can't choose a favorite. The lotus flower one is one that Lucifer got me while he was in Japan for three weeks studying abroad. This one is not unlike the sweatshirt I have on. Donnie Darko is my favorite movie."

"It's a pretty good flick." Dean agreed. The young Jake Gyllenhall reminded him of Cas a little.

"Cas only likes it because he's in love with the main character." Charlie said with a snicker.

"That is _not _true," the boy hissed back, "It's partly true but the movie is amazing. At least I don't have a Princess Leia tattoo, in her bikini thing, on my lower back."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Charlie.

"Hey, Princess Leia is like my dream woman, right after Arwen." Charlie said holding up her lunch box, "Can't get any hotter than Liv Tyler."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at their banter, "You two are not like other students." he said.

"Yeah we know." Cas said putting his thermos into his lunch box.

"We like nerdy stuff, and weird stuff that normal teenagers don't like but we actually act more like teenagers than the rest of these idiots." Charlie giggled.

"Not to mention our IQ's are much higher than theirs." Cas mumbled.

"That's not very nice." Dean said with a smirk.

"But it's true," Cas and Charlie said at the same time.

"So why do you wanna be a teacher?" Charlie asked, Cas' head perked up like a kitten and he turned his full attention onto Dean and he'd be dammed if it didn't make him a little nervous.

"Well, I kinda raised my little brother Sammy, and I found that I really liked kids yah know? But high schoolers, because they could really understand things and I think also because they always need the most help and I wanted to help people."

"That's very admirable." Cas mused and Dean blushed a little, Charlie didn't miss it, Cas did.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said swallowing, "Uh, got any ideas what you wanna be?" he asked them.

"I'm really good with computers, my dream job is to be a video game designer but I wouldn't mind building them either." Charlie told him.

"That's crazy." Dean said truthfully.

"Charlie's a genius with any kind of technology, it's like a super power." Cas explained.

"What about you Cas?" Dean asked, he was so curious about this boy and he couldn't help but let a little of the eagerness slip through in his voice.

"I want to be an astronomer. I love the stars and space, it's so foreign and beautiful and the constellations they...they move but their shape never changes. I like how permanent they are." he explained. Charlie smiled fondly at the boy as did Dean.

Dean realized that Cas wasn't much different from himself in the aspect of pain. They both had had or did have some sort of pain in there lives and having something grounded and permanent and solid made you feel safe. Dean understood what he meant.

"What does Sam do?" Charlie asked.

"I was under the impression that he is studying law, at least that's what Gabriel said." Cas answered.

Dean nodded, "Yeah he is, he's so smart. He got a full ride to Lawrence University and he's lookin at a full ride to the Grad program at Stanford in a few years." Dean said proudly.

"That's awesome." Charlie said.

"Sam is at my house a lot, he's very intelligent, I did not realize you were brothers when you first entered our class though."

"Yeah he and Gabe are really close, and if you ask me, any time soon they'll be dating." Dean said with a laugh.

"I don't doubt it, Sam is all Gabriel talks about when he's not trying to annoy me." Cas said and pulled out a cigarette, "Do you mind?" he asked Dean.

Dean shook his head.

"Shouldn't you know, tell him he shouldn't smoke?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"You shouldn't smoke?" DEan said looking at Cas and they all laughed, "Honestly I didn't bother because what's the use, he'd just do it somewhere else, plus I don't mind it at all really." Dean said looking into Cas' eyes deeply, he was basically saying that he was into Cas with the way he said it and they way he looked into Cas' eyes. Anyone could have seen it.

"I'm glad you don't mind." Cas replied keeping Dean's gaze, and Dean's heart sped up faster and his hands got a little sweaty.

"I'm sure you are," Charlie said to Cas with a wink and Dean blushed slightly but Cas blushed much darker.

"Shut up," Cas hissed and then stood, pulling Charlie up with him. "We've got a history test to get to, Thank you again Mr. Winchester, for the coffee." Cas said with a small smile and DEan took a deep breath as he stood. He watched as Cas took an insanely long drag from his cigarette before blowing the smoke out in rings and dropping the butt to the ground and grounding it down with his foot.

Dean had to admit it was a lot hotter when the boy did it in Doc Martins, but it was still pretty damn hot and he was doing it in Adidas sandals. Dean was fucking screwed.

"It was my pleasure," Dean said and risked a wink, "See you guys around."

Dean heard Charlie's giggle fade as they walked away and caught a glimpse of Castiel's wide eyes and completely red cheeks as they walked inside.

Dean smirked. There was definitely something there, Cas liked him, he could tell, and now that Dean knew he wasn't going to be very nice in the respect of flirting with Cas in class. Dean was the king of charm and flirting and innuendos and he knew just how to do it under the radar and knew that it would get under Cas' skin.

Tomorrow would be an eventful day, Dean thought, only he didn't realize that Cas was going to be absent.

**Okay! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys are liking this! I certainly am and I will be updating some of my other fics very very very soon. Sam's gonna spill the beans about Dean's feelings for Cas and Dean is totes gonna plan how to make Cas all hot and bothered while at school. Review please! One Love.**

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys are liking this one because I am, sooo, anways, I'll be updating one or two of my other fics soon after this one. Hope you enjoy :D**

When Dean got home he was smirking to himself like an evil Cheshire cat and Sam new that smile all to well and was terrified for whoever was causing it to grace Dean's features.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and took out some simple homework assignments that Crowley was having him grade.

"What are you up to?" Sam asked plopping down next to his brother on the couch.

"What are you talkin about?" Dean asked as he corrected. Man some of these prissy girls were so dumb.

"Don't play coy Dean, I know you better than anyone. You've got that stupid grin on your face."

"What grin?"

"The, haha-i-know-how-to-get-under-your-skin grin."

"Oh," Dean said blushing a little bit, "It's none of your business Sammy." he huffed.

"Dean, whatever you're gonna do to this poor soul-"

"Sammy, Cas isn't a poor soul, he got under my skin first so I'm just returning the favor."

"What? Dean, the kid doesn't even know that you like him!"

"Doesn't matter Sammy, because _he_ likes me, so I'm just gonna torture him a little." Dean smirked.

"Dean I dunno if you wanna do this. Cas is-" Dean cut Sam off.

"I know what I'm doing Sammy okay?"

Sam just nodded. His brother was an idiot if he was going to try and get into it with Cas. The Cas had Lucifer and Gabriel for older brothers, Dean was underestimating the boy.

-x-

"Luci, you don't have to worry, I'll get all of his homework, I promise." Charlie said walking into her AP Calculus class a little early. Class hadn't started yet so Crowley and Mr. Winchester didn't bother taking her phone away just yet.

_"Okay, I trust you more than Gabriel, Thanks Charles." _

"It's no problem. I don't mind, I'm probably coming over today anyways, is it okay if I stay over tonight? My parents are going away again."

_"Of course Charlie, you're family, you don't even need to ask." _

"Thanks Lucifer," Charlie said and saw Crowley motion with his hand to end her phone call, "I gotta go I have class, I love you, uh huh, tel Cas I love him and to make sure he sleeps."

She hung up the phone and nodded with a smile to Crowley. Then she noticed that Mr. Winchester was looking at her curiously.

Half way through class while Crowley had them doing some crazy ass word problems she finished them early and pulled out some comic books that Cas let her borrow. Mr. Winchester finished helping some of the other less academically adapted students and sat down in Cas' empty seat next to Charlie.

"You're pretty good at math huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, that's an understatement." she laughed, "If I was as good at math at every other class that I'm taking then I'd be in my third year of college."

Dean whistled, "Cas is good too huh?"

"Oh yeah, he's great at math, as long as I explain it to him. I dunno what it is, but after Crowley explains it Cas asks me too, something about the way I say things sticks in his head. Once he understands it though? He never forgets how to do it. He's crazy smart, he could have skipped two grades but didn't want to because I wouldn't have with him." Charlie explained.

"So where is he?" Dean asked, she could tell he was trying to be nonchalant about it.

"He's getting some sleep. Crowley told Gabriel to keep him home today, he didn't really need to though, Lucifer was making him stay home and sleep anyways." she explained.

"You're really close with his family.." Dean mused.

"Yeah, Cas really took me in when I first moved here two years ago. My parents go out all the time, sometimes for a day and sometimes for a week. I've gotten really close with him and his brothers. Especially Lucifer, he's kind of like a dad to me."

Dean was surprised at how open she was about her situation, especially to another adult.

The class ended and Charlie smiled at Mr. Winchester. She really liked him, and if Cas ended up with him she'd be more than pleased, she knew they both liked each other, it really wasn't that hard to notice, she was surprised that nobody else had realized it.

-x-

Dean was, to put it lightly, heavily surprised when Castiel didn't show up to school on the day he was planning on flirting as subtlety with him as he could and he was a little disappointed.

He couldn't help but over hear Charlie's conversation with Castiel's oldest brother, even if it was one sided and when Charlie explained why Cas wasn't in school he felt a little guilty about wanting him to be there so badly.

Dean also couldn't get over how Charlie answered his personal questions without a second thought, she was so honest and content with what she was telling him, he wished he could be like that. He really liked Charlie, she reminded him of his little adopted sister, Jo Harvelle, they were both feisty but honest.

Dean found her sitting at the tree next to the lunch tables outside just like the day before only this time she was alone. She had her headphones on over her head, covering her ears over her red hair and was eating what looked like a BLT.

"Hey mind if I join you again?" he asked.

"Sorry what?" she asked pulling out her head phone.

"I asked if it was alright if I joined you again." he said with a warm smile.

"Oh sure! Wow Mr. Winchester is sitting with me again, this has got to put Lisa and Bella's panties in a wad." Charlie said with a laugh and Dean snorted.

"They are a little.." he paused for the right word, "Over zealous."

"That's for sure," Charlie said taking a bite of your sandwich, "They's been eyeing you up like hyenas since you got here."

"Yeah, I try and ignore it, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Shouldn't be that hard since you're so focused on Cas all the times anyways."

Dean spit out his food. Where the fuck did Charlie get that from? Shit was he too obvious? Dean coughed a few times and took a breath, he couldn't hide his pink cheeks though.

"I-I'm sorry what?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I know you've got it bad for Cas. I notice stuff like that, others don't because their too busy wanting you to notice _them_, they don't realize that you're noticing someone else." Charlie said with a shrug, "You don't distract me like everyone else because you don't have boobs."

"Okay..." Dean took a big swig of his water, "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

"I told him I thought you were into him, but I wont tell him that you actually _are_ if you don't want me to."

"I don't. I want him to find out for himself." Dean said with a small smile and she raised an eyebrow turning to face him more.

"You're gonna flirt with him during class aren't you? Oh god damn this is perfect." Charlie said with a grin, "You're going to kill him."

"Really?" Dean asked happily.

"Are you kidding, you were the reason he came out here for a cigarette that first day you were here."

Well that surprised Dean, he didn't think he had that much of an effect on people. Apparently Charlie noticed.

"You do realize that you're smokin hot, even I can see that, god you and Cas would be like the ultimate power couple."

"Whoaaaa," Dean said holding up a hand, "He's still a student and I'm a teacher, I can't really cross any lines."

"First of all, you're a _student_ teacher, you don't even get paid for this," Charlie said rolling her eyes, "And second of all, Cas has an early birthday, he turned eighteen already, so technically you guys can do whatever the fuck you want."

Dean blushed again and Charlie laughed, "Oh excuse my French," and Dean realized she was talking about swearing in front of a teacher.

"Honestly, I don't really care if you swear. My little sister Jo has the mouth of the dirtiest sailor and his biker brother in the same room."

Charlie laughed, "You have a sister too?"

"Oh uh sort of," Dean said downing the rest of his sandwich, "When I was nine and Sammy was six our parents died in a car crash and my dad's best friend Bobby took us in. He's pretty much our dad now and his then girlfriend, now wife, Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo spent a lot of time with us. Ellen and Jo are a mom and sister. Jo's a year younger than Sammy, nineteen."

Dean felt like he could open up to Charlie, she had to him earlier and he was comfortable with her, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I know what that's like. My parents are gone so often that Cas and his brother's have become more of a family then they're supposed to be."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean said with a sad smile.

"I'm not, Cas and his brother's are the best thing's to ever happen to me." Charlie grinned.

Dean decided to change the subject a little, "I saw those comics you were reading in class, I've read two of them, they're pretty awesome."

"Oh I know," she said beaming, "I only had the first one and Cas let me borrow the other two, we kind of just share our comics."

"Cas reads...?" Dean shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Damn that kid is going to kill me."

"He's perfect." Charlie said, "And he doesn't even realize it."

"That's why he's so perfect, he's so oblivious to how gorgeous he is and smart and ugh, Charlie if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you, you're the only other person accept for Sam who knows."

"My lips are sealed." she said with a grin, "Cas'll be in tomorrow, wear something tight." she said with a wink and waved as she made her way to class after the lunch bell rang.

-x-

Cas woke up around two o'clock, an hour before school ended and trudged down the stairs in the gym shorts he'd worn the day before, but he didn't bother with a shirt.

Lucifer was sitting on the couch playing some xbox and looked up,

"Hey Cassie, sleep well?"

"Like I huffed a bottle of chloroform." Cas answered.

Lucifer chuckled, "Perfect. There's some cold pizza on the counter and I re-stalked the mountain dew. Eat up and come play some zombies with me."

"Okay." Cas said with a smile. He loved lazy days, days where he didn't have to force his brain to work or when he was bothered with waking up early or had the stress of school bearing down on his shoulders.

An hour later they were still playing video games and Cas was on his third mountain dew, Charlie came barging in and Gabriel was right behind her.

"Got your homework Cas!" she said plopping onto the couch between him and Lucifer, "Chuck said you're homework is to come to class, Crowley said don't bother, uhh we got some simple definitions for history and Pamela said come in with some photos ready to develop next Monday so an easy load."

"Awesome." Cas said with a sigh, "Play some video games with me, Lucifer sucks ass at zombies."

"I do not!" his older brother said as Charlie ripped the controller from his hands.

"Lucifer you are the most inadequate video game player that has ever graced this household, I banish you from the couch." Castiel said grinning and holding up his hands.

"He must leave so the Queen of Moons can take her rightful place beside her jester."

"Jester?" Cas said raising an eyebrow as Lucifer and Gabriel cackled and went into the kitchen.

"It was that or a ladies maid."

Cas snorted and then sighed, "I do not want to go back to school."

"Well if you don't go back then a certain someone who is a little older and has green eyes will be heavily disappointed."

"Oh shut up, he's the only reason I'll be returning, aside from you and Chuck."

"LUCI WE NEED TO MAKE LASAGNA OR SOMETHING, SAM IS COMING OVER AND HE EATS MORE THAN ANYONE I HAVE EVER KNOWN." Gabriel shouted from the fridge. Lucifer had gone into the office to check his email.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING MOOSE, IF YOU WANT LASAGNA YOU MAKE IT." Lucifer replied.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY OF THE STUFF TO MAKE IT." Gabriel whined.

"AND THAT IS MY PROBLEM HOW?" Lucifer shouted back.

Gabe let out an extremely obnoxious and whiny groan before turning to Cas and Charlie.

"Cassie, Charles, go to the grocery store for me?"

"Sure," Cas said with a shrug, "Lemme just get some sweat pants."

"Sweat pants?" Gabe and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Yeah, the grocery store is cold." he said with a shrug and went change.

Gabriel wrote down all of the ingredients he needed and how much of it he needed on a slip of paper and handed it to Charlie, telling her it was her job to man the list because Cas would probably just lose it.

Cas came down wearing a pair of baggy, low rise, black sweat pants and his light blue t-shirt only came down to just above his hips so his hip bones and the band of his boxer briefs were visible. He slipped on his chucks and grabbed his keys.

"We'll be back soon!" Charlies shouted and her and Cas headed to the store.

-x-

Dean and Jo were going grocery shopping for Ellen because they were eating with her and Bobby tonight, Sam was eating at Gabe's so they didn't have to worry about making a salad, to Dean's wonderful relief.

"So, Sam told me about your little crush." Jo said grinning as they perused the meat aisle.

"Oh did he? I'm gonna staple a zipped to his mug." Dean grumbled.

"Awh, you really like this kid huh?"

"Yeah Jo, I do. It doesn't help that he's eighteen, because that just makes him harder to resist. No to mention his best friend knows, and since she knows it makes me more paranoid about people finding out."

"Why would anyone else find out?" Jo asked, "Unless his best friend has a crush on you and decides to tell everyone."

Dean laughed, "Thank God that's not the case, Charlie's a lesbian, she said that's why she noticed my attraction to Cas."

"She's a lesbian? Is she hot?" Jo asked grinning. Jo and Dean were both bisexual, or 'not picky' as Ellen said it. Sam was gay.

"What the fuck? Jo she's my student that's so weird."

"Dean did you really just say that, you're such a hypocr-" her words were cut off when someone shouted his name.

"HI MR. WINCHESTER!"

Dean spun around, it was Charlie, _and she was with Cas_. They were pushing a cart that was full of tomato sauce. The two students got close enough to talk and Dean's grip on the cart tightened his knuckles were so white because Cas was wearing low rise sweat pants with a short t-shirt and it _was sooooo gonna end him. _

"Hey Charlie, Hi Cas, making spaghetti?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Winchester." Cas said in his stupid hot gravelly voice, "Uh no, we were sent by Gabriel to pick up Lasagna stuff. Sam is eating with us and apparently he eats like a moose?"

Dean threw his head back and laughed and then Jo elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh uh, guys this is my little sister Jo, Jo these are two of my students, Charlie Bradbury and Castiel Novack."

"Nice to meet yah," Jo said with a smile and gave Charlie a wink.

Charlie held out her hand and offered her a ridiculously charming smile, "Like wise."

"We've got to get going before Gabriel has a temper tantrum, because whenever he needs things he seems to believe that we're his slaves, so see you tomorrow Mr. Winchester, it was a pleasure meeting you Jo." Cas said giving Jo a shy smile and Dean a flirty one.

Dean returned Cas' flirty smile with his own flirtatious grin and they headed separate ways.

"Dean that boy is gorgeous." Jo said grinning at him.

"I know." Dean sighed.

"_But_," Jo said, "Not as gorgeous as Charlie oh my god Dean you've got to fix me up with her."

"Are you kidding? Jo do you know how weird that would be? What if someone found out I was fixing people up with my family members?"

"Who says they have to find out? We could just say that it's a coincidence."

"Fine," Dean said pointing at her, "But you owe me."

Jo beamed at him, "Deal."

-x-

"Oh my god Cas, Jo is gorgeous I am going to die." Charlie said dramatically. They were back on the couch playing zombies and Charlie had her head in Castiel's lap. Gabriel was almost done cooking the lasagna and Sam would be here any minute.

"Ask Mr. Winchester to set you up with her." Cas suggested with a shrug.

"Do you think I could?"

"Maybe? I mean you said you had a fucking family heart to heart with the guy at lunch right? Just, subtly do it. Plant a suggestion or something."

"Good idea." Charlie said and then the doorbell rang.

"LUCIFER ANSWER THE DOOR." Cas and Gabriel both yelled.

Lucifer walked in and then glared at Cas as he walked by towards the front door.

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't have gotten up?" he asked.

"Charlie's in my lap, and we're slaying zombies. You're just jealous because you can't make it as far as us."

"Oh shut up," Lucifer said rolling his eyes and let Sam inside.

"Hey Luce, nice to see you again." Sam said smiling warmly.

"Sam, you say that every time you come over and you come over all the time. You don't have to be so polite anymore, Charlie stopped being polite two days after she met us."

"Charlie?" Sam asked and spotted the red headed girl who raised her hand from her position on the youngest Novack.

"Here! Nice to meet yah! I'm Cas' best friend."

Sam grinned, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Gabriel's best friend."

"ANd Mr. Winchester's baby bro, he talks about you at lunch." Charlie informed him and Sam sat down in the chair and watched them play as Gabe was finishing the food.

"Hello Sam," Cas said smiling.

"Hiya Cas," Sam said smiling knowingly, "He talks about me at lunch?"

"Mr. Winchester eats with us everyday." Charlie said as her fingers flew furiously across the controller. Sam was surprised her thumbs weren't bleeding.

"DINNER...IS SERVED" Gabriel shouted and they all made there way to the table.

Lucifer sat at the head of the table, Cas and Charlie were on one side and Sam and Gabriel were on the other.

"Wow this looks awesome Gabe." Sam said rubbing his hands together.

"It better be, I slaved away making this thing, after I made Cassie and Charlie get me the ingredients of course."

"You're welcome." Cas and Charlie said at the same time.

After they finished dinner and Cas, Charlie and Lucifer were doing dishes Sam decided he was going to talk to Gabriel about Dean in the living room.

"Hey Gabe, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure, fire away."

"It's about Dean..." Sam said slowly, "Yah see when Dean was in high school he had this huge ass crush on one of his teachers, and now that he's teaching he has one on one of his students-" Gabriel cut him off.

"I know he likes Cassie."

"You do?"

"Duh, Sam he scolded me. He searched me out and scolded me because I kept Cas up all night the night before. That's why he wasn't in school today, he needed to sleep."

"Oh." Sam said not sure what else to say.

"Listen, Cassie's got a humongous crush on Dean too, can't keep his eyes off the guy. Not to mention whenever Luci and I ask how school went he's happiest when he talks about AP Calculus. Cassie hates math."

"Yeah Dean said he thought he felt the same way."

"Why don't we do this," Gabriel said grinning widely now, "We're having a cookout this weekend, we do it just before fall starts every year. Why don't you and Dean come, bring Jo too if you want."

"That sounds awesome, yeah definitely," Sam said smiling, "Who else goes?"

"Well us Novacks, Charlie, and Lucifer's girlfriend Lillith and her little sister Anna. Anna goes to school with Charlie and Cas, she's a junior and she's got the biggest crush on Cassie it's hilarious. He turns her down left and right."

"We'll totally come Gabe," Sam said, "Maybe we can get Cas and Dean to interact as something that's not teacher and student."

-x-

The next morning Charlie picked out Cas' outfit. His most snug, and thank god most comfortable, straight leg jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that was incredibly tight.

"Charlie why I am I dressing like I'm going to a gay bar?" he asked.

"Trust me Cas, just wear it and Mr. Winchester will be slipping on his own drool. Just call it intuition but I think you'll need something to soften the blow."

"What blow?"

"Just put on you're fucking boots so we can get to school." Charlie said rolling her eyes.

Cas cuffed his jeans over the boots and they headed to school. They were just on time.

Chuck decided since the warm whether would be ending soon he'd start having his class outside. He and Cas both loved the fall so they'd be doing a lot of stuff outside. He let Cas smoke a cigarette as long as he was behind the tree and Chuck was facing him. The teachers didn't care if the students smoked but if a teacher let one smoke during school instead of after or during lunch then it was a problem.

"So you can you come to our cook out this weekend?" Cas asked and blew out some smoke.

"Sure, I haven't seen Lucifer in a while, and hanging outside of school with you is fun."

Chuck and Cas' oldest brother had gone to high school together.

When Cas walked inside the school his hair was completely windblown and his cheeks were a little pink from the warmth of the cigarette.

He walked into AP Calculus to see that Charlie was already seated. He stopped dead when he saw Dean half sitting on Crowley's desk as they talked about something. He looked _so fucking good._ Dean was wearing very tight gray tweed pants and an even more tight white dress shirt. His top button was unbuttoned and his tie made his eyes pop and his fucking shirtsleeves were _rolled up to his elbows._

So this was how Cas was going to die. He was totally okay with it.

He sat down and Balthazar whistled, "Damn Cassie, lookin better than usual, who knew you had muscles under those clothes."

"Enough muscle to keep you _far_ from me, Balthazar." Cas said rolling his eyes and Balthazar only smirked and looked to Crowley as class started.

Dean taught most of the class today and Cas would be dammed if he didn't realize what was happening. Dean would look him in the eyes every chance he got, he would move his arms in a way that would make his biceps strain against his shirt and he would lick his lips right before saying something and one time he even 'dropped' a white board marker and squatted down right in Cas' eye line to pick it up.

That man had the most amazing ass that Cas had ever seen, like up there with Chris Evans.

Well, Cas thought, two could play at this game.

Cas made his voice as gravelly and deep as he could without it sounding weird whenever he as for a clarification on something, he ran his fingers through his hair, he bit his lip while taking notes, he even went as far as to take the pinky of the hand he was leaning on and ran it across his bottom lip while he and Mr. Winchester locked eyes.

And Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't using all of his will power to not only keep his hard on invisible but also from jumping Cas in front of all these students.

When Dean watched Cas walk into class he almost fell off of Crowley's desk. The boy was wearing very tight clothes and they showed off every good thing Cas had to offer. _He had a lot of good things._ He was much more muscular then Dean originally thought, his chest was very defined and his arms weren't half bad either, but Dean was a sucker for that kid's legs. They were long and thin and had somewhat thick and lithe muscles.

When Dean joined them at lunch he decided to just turn to Charlie and talk to her about the Jo thing because Cas was reclined against the tree with his arms behind his head and the fucking amazing hip bones that Dean had seen the day before at the grocery store were so visible and so close that he needed a distraction.

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure." Charlie said a little confused but nodded for him to continue as she at her food.

"Listen my sister Jo, well after she uh, met you at the store she was wondering if I could give you her number if you're interested...?"

Charlie's eyes widened and then she grinned.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? BECAUSE IF YOU'RE JOKING THEN I WILL BRING THE WRATH OF MOONDOOR DOWN UPON YOU."

Dean laughed and Cas smiled widely at the sound, Dean caught him smiling and they both blushed, "I'm not kidding. She's wicked into you."

"Yes. yes a million times yes give me her number, you're sister is one fine, gorgeous, sexy as hell woman and i will not turn this down, if you don't mind me saying."

Dean shook his head, "I agree with you, she is pretty gorgeous, but I refuse to think of her as sexy, that's just weird."

"Gabriel said I'm not allowed to think of him as _not_ sexy, so enjoy that." Cas said scrunching his face and Dean just wanted to kiss it because he was so cute.

"Wow I am so happy." Charlie said beaming and then the bell rang and the three of them stood.

"Now I just have to find someone, preferably a hot someone," Cas smirked at Dean, "And then we can double date."

"I don't think finding a hot someone would be too difficult for you Cas." Dean said with a wink and led the both of them towards the school. Charlie didn't miss the fact that Dean had rested his hand on the small of Cas' back.

Dean decided to keep the fact that he was going to Cas' family cookout a secret. He told Sam who thought it was a great idea, and Sam told Gariel who thought it was absolutely perfect.

**Soooooo! that'sthe third chapter! hope you liked it? it's gonna get a little more intense in the next few chapters, maybe some drama? review please? i love you guys omfg. One Love. **

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A few other fics wil be updated soon but i just had to write this down or i would forget omfg i needed to, so enjoy :D**

"I invited Chuck to the cookout today." Cas said nonchalantly as he entered the kitchen and got some breakfast.

"Way to lest us know ahead of time Cassie, so we would buy the right amount of food and shit," Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Chuck will have like half a cheeseburger, Gabriel." Cas said and stuffed half of a blueberry pop tart into his mouth.

"I love Chuck, haven't seen him in ages." Lucifer said happily.

"Probably because you're girlfriend scares him more than being held at gunpoint." Gabe snorted.

"Lilith is just very..."

"Abrasive?" Cas offered.

"Touchy?" Gabriel put in.

"Insane?"

"Poisonous?"

"Okay that's enough, she's not that bad." Lucifer huffed.

"Yeah but she's got a psycho little sister." Cas mumbled.

Gabriel and Lucifer laughed at their younger brother, "It's not her fault you're irresistible Cassie." Luci told him.

"Yeah, you're like Mr. Sexy and Mysterious." Gabriel added.

"The both of you need to shut up before I slip arsenic into your food." Cas growled and went up stairs to change.

Charlie came bursting into his bedroom while he was searching for his cut off jean shorts.

"Hey Cas," she said plopping onto his bed.

"Hey Charles," he said distracted then shouted, "LUCIFER WHERE ARE MY CUT OFF SHORTS?"

"I THREW THEM AWAY LAST YEAR BECAUSE THEY HAD LIKE SEVEN HOLES."

"Are you kidding me?" Cas grumbled, "It took me like three months to break those in, now I've got to make new ones."

"Just use an older pair of jeans, they'll be more comfortable that way." Charlie suggested.

"You're a genius." Cas said grinning at her and grabbed a pair from his drawer, "Come on."

"So," Charile said following him downstairs and into the kitchen, "You and Mr. Winchester are really makin some headway, huh?"

Cas sighed loudly as he started cutting his jeans on the counter, "Charlie I don't even know what's between us. He's clearly okay with flirting with me on a daily basis and he's pretty fucking great at seducing me _during_ class, but," he sighed again, "I'm just a little cautious because we only ever see each other in school so nothing can happen, ya know?"

Charlie nodded and smiled a little because Cas had no clue that Dean was coming to the cookout.

"How're you and Jo?" he asked her.

"We're great. She took me to the drive-ins last night, it was our first official date, god Cas she's an amazing kisser." Charlie smiled and her eyes were all moony.

They heard a car door slam and a cheery and annoying beep as the car was locked. Cas groaned.

"Satan's bitch, and Satan's bitch's bitch are here." Cas told Charlie, referring to Lilith and her younger sister Anna.

"Great, now that poor excuse for a red head is gonna swoon all over you all night." Charlie complained.

"Yeah well, stick with me and Chuck and maybe she'll leave me alone."

Cas went into the bathroom to change out of his sweat pants and into his newly made cut off jean shorts, and pulled on one of his many Donnie Darko t-shirts.

When he walked out Charlie was sitting on the counter and Lilith and Anna were walking into the house right behind Lucifer.

"Hello Lilith,...and Anna." Cas said politely after Lucifer gave him a look.

"Hi Castiel." Anna said smiling widely at him and fluttering her god dam eyelashes. Cas winced.

"Come on Charles, we gotta set up." Cas said and grabbed Charlie's wrist, he didn't miss the glare that Anna shot his best friend.

After everything was set up, there were two tables in the back yard, the pool was clean and so was the grill, and Gabriel had just started heating up the coals when Chuck arrived.

He greeted Lucifer and they talked for around twenty minutes, just catching up and laughing but then Lilith got bored of watching Lucifer from far away and made her way over to them so that was Chuck's cue to leave.

"Hey Cas, I brought my soccer ball."

"Oh fuck, I forgot to blow mine up, Chuck you're a savior." Cas said smiling.

"Do not involve me! I do not do sports, sports is not what Charlie Bradbury does." Charlie said backing up a little.

"So just watch, sit there in the grass and count how many times we can juggle it before it hits the ground." Cas said smiling at his friend.

It was starting to get hot, it was already 1:30 in the afternoon, so Cas pulled off his shirt and stuffed part of it into his back pocket. Cas was barefoot so Chuck took off his boat shoes and they passed it a few times before they started trying to juggle it.

Anna was constantly complimenting Cas on his soccer skills and Cas tried to ignore her but it was difficult. He didn't understand why it was so hard to understand that he was gay.

Cas and Chuck were taking turns juggling the ball and then passing it when they heard some voices.

"That's Sam and his crew! Charlie, can you go lead them around the back?" Gabriel asked and the girl grinned and nodded.

"And his crew?" Cas asked her as she made her way out of the back yard. Charlie only winked.

Cas went back to concentrating on playing soccer with Chuck when he heard Sam's voice.

"I BROUGHT THE SALAD GABE."

"It better be potato salad, or pasta salad, because if that is a big bowl of green lettuce then I will kill you with this spatula." Gabriel threatened.

"No you wouldn't, you love me."

"Don't test me Winchester."

"Don't worry Gabe, we brought potato salad_ and _nasty leaves." Cas heard Jo speak up.

"Yeah we had to compromise with him, if Sammy had it his way we would have only brought the nature." Cas then heard Dean huff out with a laugh.

_Dean. _Dean Winchester was at his family cook out and he was kicking a soccer ball around shirtless with his English teacher.

Oh what an opportunity for Mr. Winchester to ogle. Cas was fucking nervous, but his desire to put Mr. Winchester on edge over powered his nerves.

Cas "accidentally" kicked the soccer ball at Gabriel, it hit his brother in the ass.

"Ow! Watch it Cassie, keep the soccer ball away from the grill." Gabriel growled.

Dean, Jo, Sam, and Charlie all looked over and him and Chuck.

"Hey Dean, didn't realize you were coming," Chuck said waving.

"Didn't realize you were either..." Dean replied.

"Cassie's like Chuck's favorite student, they're like besties or whatever." Gabe said.

"Oh hey Cas, I didn't know you played soccer." Sam said smiling, "I played in high school."

"But you were too big to play on the field so they made you the goalie." Jo said snickering and put her arm around Charlie, and kissed her cheek. Charlie beamed at Cas.

"Cassie's like one of the star players on the team at his school," Lucifer said walking over to hand Gabriel some raw burgers, "He's been going to camps since he was six."

"Huh, you never told me that Cas." Dean said shooting him a grin as Chuck and Cas walked over.

"You never asked." Cas said smirking back at him, "Hope you like swimming Mr. Winchester, we just cleaned the pool."

"I love swimming Cas, and we're not in school, you can call me Dean."

"Well okay _Dean_, bring the salads inside, I'll put them in the fridge."

Dean followed Cas into the house from the back door and set the salads on the counter while Cas moved thing around in the fridge to make room.

When Cas finished putting the salad away and shut the fridge, he turned around to find Dean _very_ close to him.

"Mr. Winches- _Dean , _can I help you?" the corner of Cas' mouth lifted into a shadow of a grin.

"You are gonna drive me crazy Cas."

Cas tilted his head to the side, confused.

"You're just so, so,..." Dean seemed to be struggling for the right words, "_Distracting_."

"Me? I'm distracting?" Cas asked in disbelief, "If anyone is distracting it is you. Do you realize how difficult it is to concentrate in a math class when you hate math? Well it's even _more _difficult when the man teaching it to you is wearing a cotton shirt that might burst any second _because of his biceps_."

Dean chuckled dryly before saying, "Are you fucking kidding me? You do realize at first I was just trying to get a rise out of you and you just, god you're fucking gorgeous and you're sitting in your desk at the back of the room just biting you're god damn lip or running your fingers through your stupid sexy hair and I can barely teach without getting a hard on-" Cas interrupted him.

"That's what you get for messing with me, you and you're dumbass tight tweet pants and you're stupid nice ass, just dropped the marker and you've got to stick your ass right into my line of vision when you pick it up, yeah that totally just kills the boner I've already popped in my jeans from you're damn lip licking." Cas said sarcastically.

Clearly Dean's ass would do everything but kill a boner.

"You like that one? Totally thought of it on the spot." Dean said, he was smiling now but then he frowned and said, "And you ask those questions in your deep ass gravelly voice. I know you know the answers to those questions Cas." Dean said pushing him back towards the fridge.

The older man was staring at him intently and Cas' back was pressed against the fridge and Dean was so fucking close to him, but Cas squinted back at him.

"Dean, you're lips are so fucking plump and dark and you do that stupid thing where you pull on the bottom one when you're thinking of the answer to a question not to mention those smirks you just throw at me from the other side of the room, you're affecting my GPA-"

"Well you with you're giant blue eyes and you're stupid collar bones, tapping those damn collar bones with a fucking pencil, and-"

Gabriel cut them off.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY LIKE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE IF WE HAVE TO HEAR ONE MORE THING ABOUT HOW YOU TRY TO SEDUCE EACH OTHER DURING SCHOOL I WILL PUKE ALL OVER YOU BOTH."

"AGREED, YOU'RE LUCKY GABE AND I ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN HEAR YOU." Sam added.

They both blushed furiously.

-x-

When Dean saw Charlie wink at him as he made his way into the back yard with her and Jo and Sam he knew he was in for something.

He wasn't prepared for Cas to be shirtless in tight jean cut offs playing soccer in bare feet. Nor was he prepared for Chuck, one of his coworkers to be there. Luckily it was Chuck, because Chuck was so laid back and chill and just, you know, Chuck.

Then, when he followed Cas into the kitchen to put the salad in the fridge they got into an argument over who was more distracting until Gabriel finally yelled at them to kiss. At least Dean knew that he approved.

Cas had his back to the fridge and was looking up at him curiously, his cheeks were flushed, and Dean was sure his were too.

Dean got even closer and pushed his thigh between Cas' legs and rested his hand's on those delicious hip before slamming his mouth onto Cas'.

Cas was surprised but recovered quickly and Dean felt him melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and tangling his finger's into Dean's hair.

Dean squeezed his hips before sliding his arms tightly around Cas' waist and pulled him even closer. Dean bit Cas' lip and Cas gasped and Dean slid his tongue into the boy's mouth. Cas' lips were amazing, and his tongue was amazing, god Cas was just so amazing. The younger of the two let out a quiet moan when their tongues battled for dominance. Cas bit Dean's lip and rolled it between his teeth and Dean would be a fucking liar if he said his knees didn't give out a little when that happened.

Dean had slid one hand up Cas' back and gripped his raven colored locks, and Cas moaned deeply. Oh, there's a kink. Cas liked when people pulled his hair a little. Dean did it again and Cas pulled himself even closer and then finally, after what seemed like forever but also not long enough, they pulled away.

"God, I have wanted to do that for a while." Dean breathed and smiled, setting his forehead against Cas'.

Cas grinned and rested his hands on Dean's shoulders, "Fuck, I need a cigarette."

"If you saying that sentence exactly how you just said was suppose to turn me on then it's totally working." Dean said with a grin and leaned down to kiss Cas' neck.

"It wasn't, but the fact that it did is pretty hilarious, and also really hot."

"I SAID KISS, NOT FUCK, DEANO IF YOU'RE DEFILING MY LITTLE BROTHER IN MY KITCHEN I WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE PIE A BAD THING FOR YOU."

Dean's eyes widened severely at his brother's comment which made Cas laugh.

"Come on, let's go back outside." Cas said and slid around him and made his way to the door.

"Wait," Dean said grabbing his wrist. He pulled Cas in for another quick kiss before letting go, he kept their finger's entwined as they exited the house and Cas blushed furiously when Charlie and Jo both silently cheered for them.

Charlie and Jo were sitting in the grass holding hands and Dean and Cas joined them.

"It's about time." Jo said.

"Yeah being on both sides of this thing was awful, the sexual tension made me wanna vomit, I'm a lesbian I don't like being integrated in you'r hot gay love." Charlie said with a smirk and Cas hit her in the arm.

"Shut up Charles, you love me."

"If it's worth anything, you're totally my second favorite student." Dean said smiling sheepishly at her.

She huffed and Jo leaned into her, playing with her fingers as she held them.

"I've gotta say, you two are disgustingly cute." Dean said looking at them.

"We're not as gross as the two of you are going to be," Charlie said, "I can feel the honeymoon stage for you guys and I'm afraid it's going to go on forever."

Chuck walked over to them and sat down as well, "So you two are like a thing finally?" he asked.

Dean looked a little miffed that Chuck knew about their situation.

"Chuck is kind of like Charlie and I's Hagrid, only much shorter with a little less facial hair. We tell him everything." Cas explained.

Chuck snorted, "I'm a little less cool than Hagrid, game keeper at Hogwarts totally beats teaching one student every other year and then having to deal with high school freshmen. That shit is torture."

"At least Lisa and Bella don't try and feel you up when they ask you for help on math problem." Dean grumbled.

"Can I?" Cas asked smirking.

"Oh of course." Dean said squeezing his hand.

"Guys come onn!" Jo said and Chuck pretending to vomit.

For the rest of the day Anna glared at Dean and Cas. Originally they were worried about what might happen if she says something but Sam assured them that as long as they remain solely professional at school they should be fine.

Not long after people finished eating people started changing into their bathing suits and went swimming in the pool.

Cas put on a pair of hipster eighties trunks that were navy blue and stopped an inch above his knees. Dean was wearing a pair of black trunks that said _Zeppelin_ on the ass in white letters. Jo was wearing a black bikini and Charlie was wearing a Star Wars whole piece but the sides were cut out like an hour glass shape.

They played chicken, alternating teams all the time but in the end the winning group was a tie between Dean and Jo and Cas and Sam.

Dean and Cas fooled around in the water; they splashed each other, Dean threw Cas a couple of times, Cas got on Dean's back and Dean pulled him around so they were facing each other and Cas' legs were wrapped around his waist.

When it started getting cold and Dean and his huge ass towel were wrapped around Cas in a tight embrace he looked down at the smaller boy, "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that." Cas said blushing a little and leaned into Dean, pressing a kiss to Dean's bare chest.

Dean shivered and kissed the top of Cas' damp head, "Let's go to the drive-ins."

"Oohh, romantic. Jo took Charlie there last night."

"Yeah she told me." Dean said blushing, "They're showing Lord of the Rings, you like those movies?"

"Do I? They're only my favorite trilogy of all time. No biggie." Cas said grinning.

After they were dry and changed and Cas had a cigarette they were sitting around a camp fire. Cas slammed his cig into the concreted, he couldn't stamp it out because he was in bare feet and then headed over to the other's on the grass.

He sat down between Dean's legs and Dean wrapped his arms around the boy's waist as he leaned into his chest. Dean kissed behind his ear and Cas smiled and made a humming noise.

Anna was pouting behind Lilith and Lucifer who were draped around each other, Sam had his feet in Gabriel's lap, they were the only ones other than Chuck that were sitting in lawn chairs. Charlie had her head resting in Jo's lap as Jo toyed with her hair.

Charlie was on her phone most likely updating ten things under the sun when she shot into a sitting position.

"Charlie?" Cas asked concerned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." she almost whispered.

"Charlie what's the matter?" Jo asked resting a hand on her newly acquired girlfriend's arm.

"It's, god you guys are not going to believe this, it's Inias." she said.

"What about him?" Gabriel asked with anger in his voice.

"He's coming back to Lawrence High on Monday, shit, that little dickhead is..." Charlie's anger boiled a little and her sentence drifted off.

"If he tried anything, Lilith has three people in her phone that will kill him." Lucifer said, it wasn't an offer, it was something he was stating that would actually happen if this Inias kid tried anything.

"I'm a little confused, who the fuck is Inias?" Dean asked, and Sam and Jo nodded.

"He's my very clingy ex-boyfriend." Cas told him.

"He's your very clingy, unhealthily obsessed, creepy as fuck ex-boyfriend." Gabriel amended.

"That tried to set me on fire _in_ the cafeteria when I hugged you." Charlie added.

"He was sent away last year, I'm surprised the school is letting him return." Chuck mused.

"Well shit." Dean breathed.

"It's fine Dean, just everyone needs to calm down i'll be fine. I can handle Inias. If he tried to bother me or anyone for that matter I can deal with him." Cas said.

"Are you sure Cassie?" Lucifer asked.

"If he's not Gabriel and I are both in the school, and I'min his homeroom and teach one of his classes. We'll make sure nothing does." Dean said protectively and Cas smiled up at him.

-x-

It was late and the Winchester's were the last to leave. Dean and Cas were standing off to the side as they said goodbye. They'd exchanged numbers and Dean had his arms around Cas' waist and the boy was smiling up at him.

"You are so beautiful." Dean whispered.

"Shut up." Cas said blushing.

"You are, and I'm so happy this is happening. When I saw you on my first day I freaked cause I wasn't sure if anything like this was allowed."

"I'm happy too," Cas said, "And it is allowed, as long as we can control ourselves during school. I know i can, can you?"

"Honestly, I'll try my best." Dean said winking, "It was hard controlling myself when I had to, and now that I can touch you and kiss you and hug you it's going to be so hard."

"You can do it." Cas said kissing his neck.

"Not if this is what pops into my head when you walk into class." Dean said laughing and pulled Cas' face up so he could kiss him again.

"Not even a make-out session in the janitor's closet?"

"What? Dean are you fifteen?" Cas asked, "We can try and sneak into the nurse's office, there's more room."

Dean grinned down at him and they kissed _again_.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean said finally pulling away and got into the Impala.

Dean watched as Cas lit a cigarette and took a long drag, then he drove away. Dean was fucking screwed and he couldn't be more happy about it.

**soooo the next few chapter's are totally going to be more intense, ooohhh the plot thickensss. I'll be updaing my other fics also so keep an eye out for those too. Review please? One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
